Akuma vs Diable & Diablo
by Shirawashi-me No Akuma
Summary: Bagaiman Nasib sang Akuma saat 2 saudaranya kembali untuk bertarung dengannya
1. Chapter 1

Akuma vs Diable & Diablo

Sumary : Bagaiman Nasib sang Akuma saat 2 saudaranya kembali untuk bertarung dengannya

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki Sensei & Yusuke Murata Nii Chan

Rating: sementara menurut Author T ( habis author ragu )

Genre : sementara ini Family (?)

Warning : Typo menyebar, Abal dan rada ga nyambung, dapat menyebabkan pusing mual bahkan muntah-muntah.

Salam kenal untuk Author senior di Fandom ES21 dan para Reader setia Fandom ES21.

Saya pendatang baru di Fandom ini sekaligus ini FanFic pertama saya ^_^

Don't Like Don't Read

You can click Back if you don't like.

**Chapt 1…**

**Kembalinya Diable & Diablo**

" Adik sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada ku ? " ujar Hiruma Yoichi yang baru saja di bangunkan oleh adik kembarnya yang baru sampai dari Spanyol dengan menyiram se ember air dingin.

" hehehehe, ternyata kau tidak berubah setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu Baka Aniki " jawab Hiruma Ryuki dengan tidak nyambungnya.

" Adik sialan sudah bosan tinggal di Spanyol kau rupanya ? " Yoichi bertanaya dengan nada mengejek.

" ckckckckck, tetap saja kau masih angkuh Baka Aniki. Tentu aku bosan karena sudah lama tidak perang dengan mu. " sahut Ryuki dengan tersenyum

" kekekekeke, ternyata sudah bisa menjawab rupanya adik sialan. " umpat Yoichi tanpa memandang wajah Ryuki.

" kekekeke, kamu mau mengikuti permainan ku adik sialan. " lanjut Yoichi dengan seringai mengerikannya.

" sepertinya menarik saat kau menunjukan wajah seperti itu Baka Aniki " Ryuki menyetujui ajakan kakaknya.

" ok karena kita baru lulus SMA sekarang kau kuliah di jepang dan masuk ke Universitas ygang berbeda dengan ku untuk menunjukan siapa yang lebih mengerikan di antara kita adik sialan. " Yoichi menantang Ryuki dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

" Beri aku daftar universitas dengan Tim Amefuto yang payah. " Ryuki menerima tantangan Yoichi dengan tatapan yang sama.

Setelah selesai makan siang bersama Ryuki akhirnya Yoichi memberikan 10 daftar Universitas dengan taraf pemain yang buruk menurutnya.

15 belas menit mengamati daftar yang diberikan Yoichi membuat Ryuki bingung, namun akhirnya Ryuki menunjukan seringai mengerikan yang membuat Yoichi puas.

" sepertinya kau sudah menemukan yang menarik adik sialan ? " Tanya Yoichi dengan nada mengejeknya.

" Tentu Baka Aniki, sudah kuputuskan aku memilih Universitas ENMA. " sebagai pilihan Ryuki menjawab sambil menunjukan senyum membunuhnya.

" ok kita bertemu di lapangan Amefuto suatu saat nanti adik sialan. " Yoichi berkata dengan seringai setannya yang menunjukan gigi taringnya.

" hemmm, sepertinya seringai mu mengatakan bahwa kau yang akan menang Baka Aniki. " Ujar Ryuki.

" Tunggu dulu universitas apa yang kau pilih Baka Aniki ? " lanjut Ryuki dengan tampang serius.

" kekekekeke, akhirnya kau takut juga karena telah menantang ku ya adik sialan. " sindir Yoichi.

" aku sudah mendaftar ke Universitas xxxxxxxxx sebelum kau menantang ku adik sialan. " Yoichi semakin memperjelas seringai setannya.

" Sepertinya kau juga tidak benar – benar memberiku daftar Universitas dengan Tim Amefuto yang buruk ya ? " Ryuki bertanya dengan penuh selidik.

" kekekekekeke, tepat seperti dugaanmu mana mungkin aku mempersulit orang bodoh yang hanya peduli dengan coklat menjijikan itu " sahut Yoichi mesih dengan menunjukan seringai setannya.

" baiklah setan pecinta permen karet norak aku terima tantangan " Ryuki tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoichi.

" sepertinya akan menarik karena sudah cukup lama tidak mempermalukannya. " Yoichi berpikir denagan licik.

" Hallo Sun apa kabar? " Ryuki menelpon Sun sepupunya setelah dia meninggalkan Yoichi.

" Kurang baik karena kau menelpon ku Ryuki, tumben sekali kau menelpon ku. Biasanya saat kau menelpon pasti sedang butuh bantuan ku ! " Hiruma Sun menjawab telepon dari Ryuki dengan tingkat ke PDan yang akut.

" Cih, sama saja kau dengan Baka Aniki. To the point ja mau ga ikut permainan ku dengan si setan itu Sun? " Ryuki bertanya dengan penuh Emosi.

" hahahahahahaha, ternyata begitu pulang ke Jepang kau langsung mengajak perang si Akuma itu ya ? Ok aku akan ikut permainan itu." Sun menjawab dengan semangat membara.

" Ternyata sepupu kesayangan ku ini ingin bermain juga dengan si setan itu rupanya ! padahal sendirinya juga baru kembali dari Belanda kan." Ryuki coba meledek Sun

" Ok, klo gitu aku ga jadi ikut permainan ini. " Sun pura-pura marah.

" Cih, gitu saja udah ngambek membosankan kau. " Ryuki ikutan ngambek.

" Marah ya! Ok deh ku ikut. " Sun akhirnya mengalah.

" Ok nanti sore kita ketemu di taman kota, baru ku kasih tau permainan apa yang akan kami lakukan. " Ryuki mengakhiri teleponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Sun.

" Ternyata dia sudah ketularan si Akuma, seenaknya menyuruh orang. " Sun di rumahnya mengumpat.

Sore harinya di taman kota terlihat 2 orang dengan baju senada berwarna biru laut bertemu untuk membahas cara menghancurkan saudara mereka **HIRUMA YOICHI**.

TBC,…

Sik asik akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai,..

Pemanasan Chapter 1 nya kependekan kayanya,...

Maaf ya Reader klo Typo menjangkit dan sangat abal….

Untuk yang mau NgeFlame, ngasih kritik & saran silahkan via Reviuw,…

Yang mau muji juga ga apa-apa,… hehehehehehe

# di lemparin sama Reader

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Akuma vs Diablo & Diable

Sumary : Bagaiman Nasib sang Akuma saat 2 saudaranya kembali untuk bertarung dengannya

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki Sensei & Yusuke Murata Nii Chan

Rating: T ( biar aman )

Genre : Family & Friendship

Warning : Typo masih menyebar, Abal dan rada ga nyambung, dapat menyebabkan pusing mual bahkan muntah-muntah.

Author kembali kali ini dengan Chapter 2 yang mungkin masih abal dan mungkin akan mengecewakan ^_^

Don't Like Don't Read

You can click Back if you don't like.

**Chapter 2…**

**Pertemuan yang aneh**

Sore yang cerah itu, di taman kota terlihat 2 orang dengan baju senada berwarna biru laut bertemu untuk membahas cara mengalahkan saudara mereka **HIRUMA YOUICHI**.

" Hallo Ryuki lama tak jumpa kau makin kelihatan sombong. " Sun langsung menyulut perang saat baru bertemu

" ….. " tak ada jawaban dari Ryuki.

" Kita mau ngobrol di sini atau cari tempat makan untuk ngobrol Diablo (1) " Sun kembali menyapa Ryuki.

" Diable (2) ternyata kau lapar ya ? Tapi sayangnya lebih baik kita ngobrol di sini saja. " Ryuki balik mengejek Sun.

" Kita ngobrol di cafe depan taman ini saja! kali ini biar ku traktir. " Sun mengalah dari pada harus perang di sini.

" Ok Sun " Ryuki menjawab singkat.

Saat sedang berjalan di taman menuju cafe yang di inginkan, terlihat beberapa gadis cantik yang sedang ngobrol. Tapi saat Ryuki & Sun lewat di depan mereka tiba-tiba para gadis cantik tersebut histeris,..

" Kyaaaaa itu kan Hiroto Masasi & Kyoru Takashi " ujar salah satu gadis palin kanan diantara tiga gadis yang sedang histeris.

" Mana Rin ? " kata gadis yang paling kiri.

" Itu dua orang yang sedang berjalan dan memakai Kaos berwarna Biru Laut. " ucap gadis yang paling kanan tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Rin.

" Iya Jesie itu mereka. Sedang apa mereka di Jepang? " gadis yang di tengah membenarkan kata-kata Rin.

" Kita Tanya saja kepada mereka ? mau apa mereka ke Jepang. " Jesie akhirnya mengajak dua sahabatnya itu mendekati Sun & Ryuki.

" Kau kenal mereka Sun. " Ryuki menunjuk Gadis-gadis yang sedang mendekati mereka.

" Mungkin Fans kita. Kita kan cukup terkenal di Jepang dengan bakat amefuto kita masing-masing. " Sun menjawab asal pertanyaan Ryuki.

" …. " Ryuki hanya diam menanggapi jawaban Sun

" Hai Hiroto-kun dan Kyoru-kun. " Jesie menyapa Sun & Ryuki dengan sopannya.

" Maaf nona manis jangan panggil nama itu saat kami sedang di Jepang. Cukup panggil saja aku Sun dan dia Ryuki. Dan nona manis klo boleh kami tau siapa nama kalian? " Sun menjawab sapaan Jesie sekaligus menanyakan nama mereka.

" Aku Jesie yang di sebelah kanan ku ini Rin dan yang di sebelahnya lagi Hinamori. Memang ada keperluan apa Kyoru-kun dan Hiroto-kun datang ke jepang. " Jesie memperkenalkan diri sekalian memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

" Nona Jesie sudah ku bilang jangan panggil Kyoru dan Hiroto cukup panggil kami Sun dan Ryuki. Kami ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jepang sekaligus ingin mengasah kemampuan amefuto kami di sini " Sun menjawab pertanyaan Jesie.

" Bener nona manis cukup panggil kami Sun dan Ryuki, satu lagi ga perlu pake **kun** ya nona manis di belakang nama kami" Ryuki kali ini membenarkan ucapan Sun.

" Baik Kyoru-kun, eh maksud ku Ryuki. " Rin kali ini yang berbicara.

" Emangnya Ryuki sudah bosan jadi pemain amefuto di spanyol, dan apa Sun juga sudah bosen jadi pemain amefuto di Prancis ? " Hinamori kali ini bertanya dengan antusias.

" Tadinya kami hanya ingin mengunjungi kakak ku , tapi … " Ryuki menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori namun dipotong oleh Sun

" Maaf nona-nona mau ikut kami ke café di depan biar kita bisa ngobrol lebih enak. " Sun seenaknya memotong Ryuki yang sedang bicara.

" Kami setuju, kami juga ingin lebih kenal kalian. Iya kan teman-teman. " Jesie menyetujui ajakan Sun sambil melirik teman-temannya. Rin dan Hinamori hanya mengangguk .

" Ayo nona-nona kita jalan. " Sun langsung berjalan tanpa memperdulikan deathgleather dari Ryuki.

Dalam perjalan menuju Cafe Sun sesekali melirik Jesie, sementara Ryuki masih kesal karena tadi omongannya di potong oleh Sun.

Sesampainya di Café mereka memilih tempat paling nyaman di café itu menurut mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut paling pojok Café tersebut lalu memesan minuman yang mereka sukai.

" Maaf Ryuki tadi kamu bilang awalnya kalian ke Jepang hanya untuk mengunjungi saudara kalian, lalu kenapa kalian malah jadi ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang. " Rin membuka percakapan diantara mereka sambil menunggu minuman mereka datang.

" Rin, tadinya kami memang hanya ingin menegok saudara kami itu, tapi sialnya dia menantang kami untuk dapat mengalahkannya di dalam pertandingan amefuto di Jepang." Ryuki menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan sedikit emosi mengingat ejekan dari kakaknya.

" Bukannya kalian bukan saudara, lalu siapa emangnya saudara kalian? " Jesie menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

" Kami adalah sepupu, dan yang kami tengok adalah kakak kembarnya Ryuki ini. " Sun menjawab pertanyaan Jesie dengan santainya.

" Apa! Kalian ini sepupu, lalu Ryuki punya saudara kembar di Jepang. " kali ini Hinamori yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sun akhirnya ikut bicara.

" Benar sekali Hinamori, kami memang sepupu dan kami tadinya hanya ingin menengok kakakku. " Ryuki tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Hinamori.

" Tapi di Jepang ga ada yang mirip dengan mu Ryuki? " Jesie masih ragu.

" Dia memang kembar, tapi ga identik. Jadi ga akan ada yang mengenali klo mereka itu saudara kembar! " Sun menjawab pertanyaan Jesie sambil melirik Ryuki.

" Apa maksud mu melirik ku seperti itu Sun. apa kau mau meledek kami yang ga kembar identik Sun? " Ryuki kesal melihat tatapan Sun.

" Hehehehe, kalian ini lucu ya! " Rin tertawa kecil.

" Iya kalian emang lucu, tapi klo boleh kami tau nama lengkap kalian siapa? " Jesie masih penasaran dengan asal-usul Sun dan Ryuki.

" Maaf ini minuman kalian. " seorang pelayan memotong obrolan mereka sambil menyajikan minuman pesanan mereka.

" Kau sungguh ingin tahu nama lengkap kami Jesie? " Sun coba meyakinkan Jesie, apa benar mereka ingin mengetahui asal-usul mereka setelah si pelayan pergi.

" Iya Sun aku yakin, mereka juga pasti penasaran. " Jesie menjawab dengan antusias sambil melirik dua sahabatnya. Rin dan Hinamori hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui omongan Jesie.

" Baiklah perkenalkan nama ku Hiruma Ryuki dan aku saudara kembar dari Hiruma Youichi. Salam kenal. " Ryuki memperkenalkan diri.

" Sedangkan aku Hiruma Sun. Salam kenal juga. " Sun juga memperkenalkan namanya.

" Apa! " ketiganya kompak terkejut setelah mendengarkan Sun dan Ryuki memperkenalkan diri.

" Kan sudah kami klo kalian pasti ga akan siap mendengar semuanya. " Sun menjawab keterkejutan ketiga gadis di depannya.

" Iya kami kaget karena kalian ternyata saudara dari si Commander from Hell itu. Terlebih lagi dia sama sekali ga mirip dengan mu Ryuki! " Jesie mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

" Jesie, kan sudah ku bilang tadi kami memang ga kembar identik. " Ryuki menjawab keterkejutan Jesie.

Dirumah Youichi sedang asik bermain dengan Laptop VAIO kesayangannya selain senjata-senjata favoritenya, saat tiba-tiba salah satu HPnya berbunyi. Youichi melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layer HPnya yang bertuliskan manager sialan call.

" Halo Hiruma apa kau ada di rumah? " Mamori langsung bertanya ketika HP di angkat Youichi.

" Hay, manager sialan tidak sopan kau baru di angkat langsung bertanya sebelum ku bicara. Ada apa kau bertanya aku ada di rumah atau tidak manager sialan? " Youichi menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

" Maaf Hiruma, tapi bukannya kau sendiri tidak sopan kenapa mengungkit masalah ke sopanan? Klo kamu ada di rumah aku mau mampir. " Mamori meminta maaf ke Youichi.

" Ok, kita ketemu di café dekat apartemen ku aja manager sialan klo emang ada perlu. Kapan kau mau bertemu? " Youichi memberi usul karena dia ga mau Mamori mampir ke apartemennya hari ini.

" Baiklah dua jam lagi kita ketemu disana Hiruma. " Mamori menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma dan langsung menutup HPnya.

" Cih, manager sialan. Berani sekali dia memutuskan kapan waktunya dan langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon. " Hiruma mengumpat setelah Mamori selesai bicara di HP.

Kembali ke café tempat Ryuki dan yang lain sedang berkumpul.

" Maaf kalian berencana melanjutkan kuliah di mana? " kali ini Sun bertanya kepada ke tiga gadis di depan mereka.

" Sun dari mana kau tau klo kami sednag memikirkan ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana? " Jesie bertanya karena terkejut.

" Hahahaha, kamu lupa Jesie klo kami ini saudara dari si Commander from Hell itu , jadi untuk mencari informasi semudah itu cukup hanya dengan memperlihatkan wajah dan nama kalian. " Sun berbicara seolah itu hal yang sepele.

" Wah kami baru tau hal itu! Keren sekali kalian. Kami memang belum memutuskan mau melanjutkan ke Universitas mana, Iya kan teman-teman? " Rin mengungkapkan kekagumannya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sun tadi, dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jesie dan Hinamori.

" Wah kebetulan gimana klo kalian ikut kami masuk ke Universitas ENMA. " Ryuki mengajak ke tiga gadis tersebut masuk ke Universitas yang dia pilih tadi siang.

" Apa! Universitas Enma, apa kau gila kenapa ga memilih Universitas Saikyoudai klo kamu emang menantang si akuma itu Ryuki. " Sun yang belum tahu rencana Ryuki dan Youichi terkejut.

" Klo bukan karena Baka Aniki itu ku ga bakal mau Sun, kau tau sendiri kan klo kita selalu mau yang terbaik. Tapi karena dia sudah mendaftar ke Universitas Saikyoudai sejak kemarin makanya ku memilih Universitas Enma, apa kau keberatan Sun? " Ryuki memastikan kesiapan Sun, sementara ketiga gadis tersebut sweatdrop mendengar perdebatan Sun dan Ryuki .

" Ok aku tetap ikut, dasar akuma sialan beraninya dia berbuat seperti ini. " Sun menyetujui Ryuki " Lalu apa kalian mau ikut mendaftar disana ? " lalu Sun ikutan mengajak ketiga gadis itu masuk ke Universitas Enma.

" Bagus Sun kamu mau ikut. " Ryuki bersemangat mendengar kesanggupan Sun. " Dan klo kalian bertiga keberatan, ga apa-apa klo kalian mau masuk universitas lain. " Ryuki melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Klo aku sih ga keberetan ikut masuk ke Universitas Enma, asal dua sahabatku juga ikut. " Jesie memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke Universitas Enma.

" Kami juga ikut. " Rin dan Hinamori juga menyetujui ajakan Ryuki.

" Wah sepertinys **Azure from Hell**(3) bahagia karena ajakannya di setujui. " Sun melirik Ryuki.

" Apa maksud mu Sun? " Ryuki mulai emosi dengan sepupunya itu.

" Tentu saja karena **Rin** menerima ajakanmu untuk masuk Universitas Enma, jangan pura-pura kau dari tadi memperhatikannya kan. " Sun berbicara dengan penekanan pada kata Rin tanpa peduli hawa membunuh yang di pancarkanoleh Ryuki, sementara Rin Blushing mendengar ucapan Sun.

" Hey Sun, apa aku ga lihat tadi yang kau lakukan waktu jalan ke cafe. Trus emang kenapa klo ku mempehatikan gadis semanis Rin. " Ryuki menanggapi ejekan Sun tadi dengan santai, tapi Rin malah semakin memerah pipinya karena ucapan Ryuki barusan.

" Hey apa yang kalian lakukan sahabat ku sampai jadi tomat kelewat mateng gitu. " Hinamori coba menengahi keduanya.

" Maafkan kami Rin, kami ga bermaksud kaya gitu. Tapi jujur Rin kamu memang manis " Ryuki coba meminta maaf.

" Ga apa-apa Ryuki. " Rin malu-malu menjawab permintaan maaf Ryuki.

" Wow sang Diablo minta maaf ini berita bagus. " Sun kembali meledek Ryuki.

" Baiklah Sun kau dari tadi memperhatikan Jesie, jarang kan kamu memperhatikan seorang gadis kaya gitu, klo kamu ga ada rasa sama dia! " Ryuki yang kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kta perangnya. Jesie yang mendengar kata-kata Ryuki langsung blushing .

" Hahahaha, kau ini bisa aja Ryuki mana mungkin pangeran amefuto Prancis seperti Sun suka sama aku. " Jesie cobe menepis omongan Ryuki.

" Serius Jesie aku suka kamu dari pertama kita bertemu. " Sun membenarkan kata-kata Ryuki, yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Jesie bertambah merah.

" Sudah, kalian berdua ini pemain amefuto terkenal di luar Negeri mana mungkin kalian bisa langsung suka kedua sahabat ku hanya dalam sekali pertemuan, jangan-jangan kalian hanya ingin mempermainkan sahabat-sahabat ku lagi. " Hinamori berbicara dengan nada yang tidak biasanya menurut kedua sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya langit sudah mulai gelap, lebih baik kita pulang saja. " Ryuki coba mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

" Benar kata Ryuki, sebelumnya boleh kami minta nomor HP kalian. " Sun yang kali ini berbicara.

" Baiklah ini nomor HP kami Sun, sampai jumpa besok ya. " Jesie memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor HP mereka bertiga lalu pergi bersama kedua temannya.

" Sun, kau sungguh sialan kenapa tadi kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa mau mu diable keparat? " Ryuki memulai pembicaran dengan Sun setelah ketiga gadis tersebut meninggalkan café itu.

" Santai Ryuki, ku tahu siapa kau makanya ku buat scenario dadakan kaya tadi, untung ketiga gadis sialan itu percaya semua. Tapi …. " Sun menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya " Kenapa kau tifdak bilang pada ku kalo sudah memutuskan mau melanjutkan kuliah disini bahkan kau sudah memilih Universitas yang akan kita jajah. " Sun menaikan intonasi suaranya.

" Hey, bukan skenarionya yang ku masalahkan, yang jadi masalah buatku kenapa kau langsung menjodohkan ku dengan Rin! Dan mengenai itu sesuai yang tadi ku bilang" Ryuki membalas perkataan Sun

" Cih, dasar kalian berdua sama saja, suka memutuskan sesuatau seenaknya. Untung aku sudah kebal dengan kalian. " Sun berbicara dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi lagi.

" Tenanglah Sun kita pasti bisa mengalahkan dia, masa Kicker terhebat di Prancis seperti mu dan aku yang seorang Wide Receiver terkeren di Spanyol. " Ryuki berbangga diri.

" Ya kau benar Ryuki, lalu apa rencana kita mengalahkan si Quarterback licik itu. " Sun membenarkan kata-kata Ryuki.

" Aku sendiri belum tahu rencana kita, selama kita belum tahu siapa dan bagaiman kemampuan para anggota tim amefuto Enma. " Ryuki dengan santainya berkata klo belum punya rencana.

" Ok Ryuki kita pulang saja sekarang dan kita lanjuta besok. " Sun memutuskan untuk pulang dan membayar semua pesanan mereka.

TBC,…

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ,..

Maaf ya Reader klo Typo masih menjangkit ,sangat abal dan ga sesuai harapan kalian….

# bungkuk-bungkuk

Youichi : Author sialan kenapa di chapter ini scane ku hanya sedikit. Trus apa tu maksud ku masuk Universitas xxxxxxxx di Chapter 1?

Me : Tenang You-Nii di chapter ini memang aku fokusin khusus untuk memperkenalkan siapa Ryuki & Sun itu, juga tentang sifat mereka yang sedikit bertolak belakang dengan mu. Oh yang itu aku khilaf maksudnya Universitas Saikyoudai.

Ryuki : Hahahahaha, Baka Aniki apa kau iri dengan kami. ( melirik Sun )

Sun : Iya akuma apa kau iri dengan kami. ( Ikut-ikutan Ryuki mengejek Youichi )

Youichi : Cih siapa yang iri sama kalian saudara sialan. Dan kau author sialan awas klo kau membuatku malu kaya kedua orang itu. ( mengeluarkan buku ancaman )

Me : You-Nii tenang saja di chapter berikutnya scane kalian akan imbang. ( merinding dengan buku ancaman )

Sun : Author apa maksudnya (1), (2) dan (3)

Me : Sun-Nii itu maksudnya kaya gini

(1) Ejekan Sun-Nii untuk Ryuki-Nii yang berarti setan dalam bahasa Spanyol

(2) Ejekan Ryuki-Nii untuk Sun-Nii yang berarti setan dalam bahasa Prancis

(3) Julukan Sun-Nii ke Ryuki-Nii saat melihat Ryuki-Nii bahagia yang berarti si Biru dari Neraka

Ryuki : Author mau balas reviuw ga ?

Me : Mau dong Ryuki-Nii ^_^

To Akumarelease : makasih ya dah reviuw , dan makasih atas pujiannya ^_^

Sebenernya Fic ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, trus klo boleh tau letak kesalahan ku apa? Reviuw lagi ya ^_^ ( ngarep )

To Luchia Hiruma: makasih atas pujiannya, oh ya ide ini ku dapat karena ku pengen ada yg bisa bersaing dengan Youichi, ni dah ku publish lanjutannya, maaf klo lama. Reviuw lagi ya ^_^ ( ngarep )

To Dee Kyou : Hiruma emang ku buat kembar tapi masalah sifat ga bener-bener mirip kok tenang ja..

makasih ya dah reviuw ni dah update...

Reviuw lagi ya ^_^ ( ngarep )

Untuk para reader mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat kotak reviuw ya agar chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik ^_^

Trus untuk yang mau muji juga ga pa-pa

# di lemparin sama Reader

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ya ^_^


End file.
